


【暮光/GO】异变

by Herzblatt_FP



Series: 【暮光/好兆头：ACCA】异变 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 查士丁尼大帝执政的某个圣马库斯节，一个少年出现在吸血鬼的王宫。





	1. 异变①新生

沃尔图里家族自从古伊特鲁里亚时期就隐居在沃尔泰拉城中了。

在沃尔泰拉城，吸血鬼和人类相处甚好，所谓的好就是人类压根不知道吸血鬼的存在，吸血鬼也不去打扰人类的生活。他们从不在城里捕猎，也从不引人注目，他们只会把远方的猎物带回普奥利宫殿慢慢享用。

公元535年，圣马库斯节。

为了纪念基督教传教士马库斯神父永远把吸血鬼驱逐出沃尔泰拉城，每年的这个时候城里的人民都会在街上庆祝，人们穿着红衣服、戴着红帽子、系着红丝带，有些人带着吸血鬼的尖牙嚎叫着，到处是红色，红色的旗子沿着沃尔泰拉的石头城墙随风飘舞。

普奥利地下宫殿的吸血鬼们并不为节日的气氛所感染，他们安安静静的蛰伏在自己的巢穴中，听着人类庆祝着有关他们的节日。

但这个节日注定不同，沃尔图里的长老之一阿罗在宫殿的角落发现了一个少年。

少年有一头红色的长发和一对黄色的蛇瞳，他光着身子瑟缩在角落里，美丽的脸上写满了惧怕和困惑。

普奥利宫殿被认为是吸血鬼的王宫，总有强大的吸血鬼守卫层层把守着，少年到底是怎么进来的呢？

阿罗伸出一只莹白剔透的手，轻轻触上少年带泪的脸颊，什么都没有。这个少年没有历史，没有记忆，也没有什么能被阿罗探查到的想法。

阿罗眯起红色的眼睛，他一把拽住少年细软的长发，阿罗拖着少年穿过漫长的走廊，走过宽敞的大厅，推开镀金的大门，登上冷暗的石阶。不知道过了多久，阿罗闻得到少年的血从那个凄冷的角落一直蔓延至此，他们终于来到长老的接待室。

马库斯和凯厄斯坐在高大华丽的木椅上，他们也早就闻到了少年血液的芬芳。

“新猎物？”马库斯开口了，“你亲手捕获的？”

阿罗把血肉模糊的少年扔到两位长老面前，他露出他一贯的甜蜜微笑，“一个不速之客。”

少年颤抖着缩成一团，他柔嫩的皮肤早就被刚刚吸血鬼野蛮的拖行撕磨的血肉模糊了，他无助的哭着，轻声嘶叫着不成文的语言。这种语言即使对三位快两千岁的吸血鬼来说也是陌生的，凯厄斯身体微微前倾，“他在说什么？”

阿罗摇摇头，他无法探知这个少年的一切，自然也不知道少年在说什么。马库斯用下巴指了指少年的小腿和脚踝，“是鳞片。”

少年光裸的小腿和瘦削的脚上零零散散的缀着泛着黑红色光芒的鳞片，凯厄斯蹲下身，抬起少年纤细的脚踝，少年腿上的鳞片有很多被刚刚的石头板生生掀掉了，露出鲜红的血肉。

“你有些粗暴了，”凯厄斯有点埋怨阿罗的意思，他用冰冷的手指掠过这些狰狞的伤口，“你大可以直接杀死他。”

少年似乎也听不懂吸血鬼们的语言，他以为凯厄斯在同情他遭受的虐待，居然用漂亮的头颅蹭了蹭凯厄斯梳的一丝不苟的铂金色长发。凯厄斯厌恶的躲开了，带着血的锋利手指狠狠向少年脆弱的脖颈刮去。

马库斯挡住了凯厄斯的手，而阿罗用后肩护住了蛇瞳少年。

“他可能是一个被母亲遗弃的孤儿，”阿罗抬起少年的下颌，“看这漂亮的眼睛……多么不详啊，有哪位母亲愿意被这双眼睛的主人感激并敬爱着呢？”

“孤儿很适合做我们的血奴。”马库斯说。

所以少年留下来了，留在了吸血鬼的皇宫——沃尔泰拉城的普奥利宫殿。

少年被阿罗赐名为克劳利，一个听起来很古怪又邪恶的名字，吸血鬼不太清楚少年是否可以听懂这个名字，他好像只会颤抖着缩成一团，惧怕着周遭冷暗的一切，尤其美丽而残忍的吸血鬼。

马库斯一向是个仁慈的吸血鬼，可能因为他能感知到人和人之间的感情，所以他能体会到很多吸血鬼早已遗忘的体验，这些体验让他最大限度的保有了人性。他对克劳利最好，他甚至给了怕冷的克劳利一件厚实的毛皮大衣，让他能在寒冷的地宫中好过一些。

而凯厄斯显然不一样，他对陌生的异类总是抱有相当大的敌意……比如狼人，他时常咬牙切齿的说他总有一天会把狼人这个肮脏而野蛮的种族屠戮殆尽，对此阿罗和马库斯只是淡淡一笑。

凯厄斯对克劳利的敌意也只增不减……瞧那诡异的黄色蛇瞳和火红的头发，他连话都不会说，只会嘶鸣着谁都听不懂的语言，更别提那冰冷滑腻的鳞片……凯厄斯厌恶的皱起眉，他不喜欢除了吸血鬼之外的一切生灵，包括他赖以为食的人类。

而阿罗呢？

阿罗喜爱克劳利血液的味道。

克劳利的血液没有人类的温暖，他的血液冰冰凉凉的，甜美中还有一种腥涩的回味。马库斯和凯厄斯对此并不感冒，而阿罗却疯狂迷恋上了这种味道，这种异变的味道。

而且阿罗很喜欢少年被品尝时的表情。

吸血鬼总是那么优雅的向少年走去，少年也总是惧怕的逃离吸血鬼，但阿罗总会把这个甜美的猎物逼退至墙角。他会温柔的把克劳利的衣服褪至腰间，冰冷的手抚上少年光裸的躯体，少年打了一个寒颤，哀求一般的嘶叫着。

阿罗会在把尖牙刺入克劳利的脖颈之前给他一个吻，吸血鬼贪婪的舌头纠缠着少年细弱分叉的舌，阿罗把克劳利脆弱的舌头摧残的毫无招架之力，只能无力的随着他的节奏颤抖。他们尖尖的牙齿总是会磕在一起，不过没关系，阿罗喜欢这种硬碰硬的感觉，这只会让他更加兴奋，更加大力的搅动克劳利的唇舌，也更加渴望克劳利芬芳的血液。

等到阿罗终于玩够了，他就会抓住克劳利的头皮，把他泛起红晕的脸庞扳到一边，毫无柔情可言的将自己可怕的獠牙狠狠插入克劳利纤细的颈子。在他饕然畅饮的时候，克劳利流着泪，阿罗看不见，但他的手会轻柔的拂去克劳利脸上带有温度的泪水，像是在擦拭他珍藏千年的耀世奇珍一般。

克劳利的手会慢慢攀上阿罗的背，他轻轻喘着，哀哀嘶叫着没人能听得懂的语言。直到他开始因为失血感到眩晕，克劳利的手会软软的垂下，美丽的头颅也会虚弱的落在阿罗肩上，吸血鬼就知道他该从这场诱人的盛宴中退席了。他恋恋不舍的从少年美妙的体内撤出，用鲜红的舌头舔舐着渗出的血液，克劳利无力的瘫在阿罗怀里，漂亮的蛇瞳空洞的放远。

然而这几天阿罗都没有品尝到克劳利的味道，因为克劳利变得越来越虚弱了。

阿罗可不想让克劳利过早的死去，他完全没有品尝够克劳利那种变异的、邪祟的味道。吸血鬼甚至开始反省自己是不是之前吸的太忘情，让少年单薄的躯体透支过度了，于是他不仅没有再咬过克劳利，甚至还和马库斯一起照顾克劳利。阿罗给克劳利的房间添置了柔软而温暖的床榻，还从遥远的东方带回来一只精致的小火炉，要不是凯厄斯坚决反对，阿罗甚至想给克劳利的房间周围挖一条地下火道供他取暖……可是克劳利还是一天天的衰弱下去，他红色的长发失去了光泽，娇嫩的皮肤变得暗沉干涩，他澄黄的眼睛上蒙了一层烟雾兰色的薄膜，看起来还有点像阿罗红色眼睛上的白膜，不过阿罗什么都看得见，克劳利却因此失明了。

克劳利虚弱的趴在阿罗的膝头，他什么都看不见了，少年喘着气，眼泪和汗水打湿了阿罗的衣服。阿罗用手指顺着克劳利的长发，另一只手轻轻抚摸着克劳利脆弱的背部，他希望克劳利能熬过这一切快点好起来。

“阿……阿罗……”少年艰难的嘶鸣着，聪慧的他已经大致掌握了吸血鬼的语言，但他的舌头实在不听使唤，“难受……”

阿罗搂住克劳利的头，俯下身吻了吻克劳利脆弱的眼角，克劳利什么都看不见，但还是伸出手环住了阿罗的肩膀。

“没事的，亲爱的克劳利，”阿罗的声音温柔的能掐出水来，“你只是病了，过几天病就会好了。”

克劳利薄薄的唇微张着，分叉的舌头颤抖着吐出来又缩回去，他嗅到了吸血鬼难得的温情和体贴。克劳利受宠若惊的点点头，他一定会努力好起来的。

过了几天，克劳利的视觉恢复了，但他还是一样的虚弱。又过了几天，克劳利开始无法控制的颤抖，阿罗并不知道发生了什么，他只能用他冰凉的手抚摸着克劳利的脸颊，看着克劳利在他的怀中痛苦的翻滚。

这天克劳利依旧呆在阿罗的膝头喘息着，他觉得脸庞又痛又痒，比一万只蚂蚁在他脸上爬走噬咬还要难受一万倍。他不自觉的用脸擦着阿罗的膝盖，磨着阿罗的大腿，甚至拱蹭到了阿罗的胯下……他快被折磨疯了。光裸着的美丽少年不停的喘息着，一双水亮透黄的蛇瞳痛苦的眯着，他浑然不知自己滚烫湿热的气息和放肆淫荡的动作早就让吸血鬼的欲望抬头了，甚至整个人都紧紧的缠住了阿罗冰冷坚硬的身躯，渴求一般的摩擦着，难耐一般的喘息着。

“阿罗，阿罗……痒……”克劳利的手臂紧紧缠住阿罗的头，被汗水打湿的脸庞亲密的贴着阿罗精致的面容，“帮我……阿罗，帮……唔——”

阿罗狠狠地堵上了克劳利的唇。

吸血鬼可从来不是什么正人君子，送到嘴边的肉怎么可能不吞下肚？反正是他向自己求助的，阿罗心想，善良的自己只不过是在帮克劳利一个小忙。

阿罗冰凉的气息扫过克劳利滚烫的肌肤，克劳利发出一声满意的叹息，吸血鬼永远冰冷的手指和身体正是他现在所需要的。克劳利带着阿罗的手抚过他纤长的大腿，路过他细瘦的腰身，他靠在阿罗的怀抱中呻吟着，他渴望着更粗暴更直接的爱抚平复这钻心剔骨的痒。

阿罗知道他想要什么，阿罗也的确给了克劳利他想要的。吸血鬼舔吮着少年快要着火的躯干，撕咬着少年几乎破碎的皮肤，阿罗的手大力揉搓着克劳利的腰和臀，似乎要生生把克劳利扒下一层皮。

皮？吸血鬼看看手中的皮，又抬头看了看克劳利的脸，少年的脸也褪下了一层皮。是啊……克劳利有着黄色的竖瞳，冰冷滑腻的鳞片和分叉的细舌，那么蜕皮也不足为奇了。

阿罗眨眨眼，他低头看了看自己肿胀不堪的欲望，一把抱起正在蜕皮的克劳利，托住克劳利滑嫩的臀部，引着他缓缓坐入自己的阴茎。

“啊……”克劳利立起颈子，他的四肢像蛇一样紧紧盘住吸血鬼冰凉的躯干，吸血鬼的性器像冰刃一样深深捅入他燥热的体内。阿罗大力的抽送着肉棒，少年甜美的呻吟不断诱惑着他顶到更深更深的地方，克劳利癫狂的扭动着腰肢，吸血鬼粗大的阴茎带来的猛烈触感让他想要更多。克劳利感觉他全身的骨头都快要被阿罗捏碎了，但他还是用他柔软孱弱的穴肉把阿罗横冲直撞的欲望包裹了起来，用他羽毛般的舌轻轻在吸血鬼的耳边勾描着，用他游丝般的气微微在吸血鬼的发丝吹拂着。 

蛇类少年将脱不脱的皮在他们粗鲁又痛快的性爱中慢慢褪去了。

阿罗拉住克劳利褪至足尖的皮，狠狠把它扯了下去。克劳利尖声呼痛，然后瞬间射了出来。吸血鬼笑了，他也把他冰冷的精液射到少年湿热的深处，克劳利紧紧抱住阿罗，发出了一声愉快的叹息。

这个美丽的邪物完成了蜕变的新生。


	2. 异变②成熟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克劳利已经由内而外的成熟了。

蜕变之后的克劳利美的就像个天使。

克劳利彻彻底底的成熟了，他褪去了少年的青涩，取而代之的是饱满而性感的肌肉线条。他的红发变得更加柔顺耀眼，他的皮肤也变成了漂亮的蜜色，优美的鼻梁下那张鲜红的薄唇也终于能够自如的吐露出流利的语言，当然他还是没有完全放弃那些没人能听懂的嘶鸣。

成熟不仅体现在外表，不过大家也只能看到外表，吸血鬼也是一样，但这就足够了。

阿罗就像陷入爱情的年轻吸血鬼一样，整天和克劳利腻在一起。阿罗甚至不愿意让其他吸血鬼靠近克劳利，马库斯不行，他的亲妹妹狄黛米也不行。他用柔软的黑纱裹住克劳利诱人的身躯，盖住克劳利漂亮的红发，遮住克劳利明亮的蛇瞳……他们在普奥利宫殿的角落缠绵，在沃尔泰拉的巷子中激吻，阿罗甚至会带克劳利溜出吸血鬼庇护的城市，跑到很远很远的地方。

阿罗曾经得到过一块美丽的丘比特石，他把这块漂亮的宝石镶在项链上送给了克劳利。这块白欧泊的表面清澈而光滑，不同的角度会呈现不同的光彩，那些明亮的光彩映在克劳利的眼睛里，像是捕捉到了彩虹。

克劳利还是不太愿意说话，阿罗也感知不到他的所思所想，不过不要紧，阿罗只需要看着克劳利透亮的眼睛就能了解他的一切。克劳利戴着项链的喜悦，克劳利看向自己的依恋，自己亲吻克劳利时他的羞涩，自己进入克劳利时他的满足，顶入敏感处时克劳利的失神，不小心弄痛克劳利时他的委屈，克劳利爱他……身体上成熟的克劳利在阿罗面前依旧是一张白纸，不过需要费心去体会。

但其他人的想法，阿罗只要一触便知。

比如狄黛米的背叛。

狄黛米是阿罗的亲妹妹，她是马库斯的伴侣，也是沃尔图里家族一名优秀的战士。可是最近这位优秀的战士突然变得多愁善感，她似乎被感染上了一种叫“怜悯”的病毒。

他们当时前往萨洛尼卡的城郊执行惩罚，这里的吸血鬼家族擅自创造了一个嗜血妖童，他们转化了一个小孩子，一个金发的、天使一般的小孩子。这种行为在吸血鬼群体中是绝对不被允许的，小孩子没有自控力，也不计后果，更不可能保守秘密。他们渴了就要吸血，饿了就要杀人，吸血鬼皇族绝对不会允许这些危险的可能性暴露在世人面前。于是违反规则的吸血鬼家族都会受到惩罚——灭族的惩罚。

这就是萨洛尼卡家族的结局。

狄黛米抱着那个小孩子，她呆呆的望着面前熊熊燃烧的火堆。“我做不到，阿罗，”狄黛米说，“我做不到。”

阿罗露出甜美的微笑，他雪白的脸被火堆映的通红，长长的黑发被热浪吹拂着。

“她只是个小孩子……阿罗，”狄黛米抱着嗜血妖童，红色的眼睛哀求的看着自己的哥哥，“我们只要好好管教她……”

“我亲爱的狄黛米，”阿罗叹息着，“你总是这么善良，善良需要托付给值得的人，但你怀中的小魔鬼可不会为此感激你……”

“烧死他。”凯厄斯说。

狄黛米咬了咬下唇，她做不到，于是她把孩子交给了身后的马库斯，一个人离开了。

马库斯看了看阿罗和凯厄斯，又看了看伴侣的背影。他把嗜血妖童投入了火堆，然后飞快的追了上去。

“她怎么了？”凯厄斯问道。

阿罗笑的愈发甜腻，那双蒙着白膜的红眼睛却恶毒的眯了起来。“维泽尔？”

一个瘦小的吸血鬼冒了出来。

“跟上去，”阿罗说，“不要被他们发现。”

“马库斯……”狄黛米扑进马库斯怀里，她太难过了，但她流不出眼泪，“马库斯，我受不了了。”

马库斯温柔的抱住她，骨节分明的手轻轻抚摸着伴侣乌黑的秀发。他不知道该怎么安慰她，所以他只沉默的抱着她，倾听狄黛米的心声。

“我们天天维持着所谓的秩序……那吃人的秩序，”狄黛米微微颤抖着，“我们根本没有让吸血鬼……或者其他什么变的更好。”

“这是大概是必要的牺牲，”马库斯捧起伴侣的脸，“这是文明的建立，秩序让我们压抑而安全的活着。”

“不……马库斯，我不这么想，”狄黛米哀伤的注视着马库斯的眼睛，“我们只是为了一些人的掌控欲犯下罪行，这些罪名不过粉饰上所谓‘光荣’的华服，拨开这件脆弱的遮羞布，马库斯，我们只是在屠杀。”

马库斯低头吻住了狄黛米。

“我们离开吧，马库斯，”狄黛米说，“我们离开沃尔图里吧。”

维泽尔回到普奥利宫，阿罗握住了他的手。

几天后狄黛米死了，据说死于一场与狼人的纷争。

“狄黛米，我亲爱的妹妹，”阿罗站在沃尔图里家族的成员面前，动情的说，“她是名英勇的战士，沃尔图里会永远记住她。”

马库斯坐在木椅上，他再也没有笑过。

失去伴侣的马库斯更加苍白了，他就像一棵枯败的树，他再也开不出花结不出果，甚至连叶子都脱落了。马库斯申请离开一段时间，阿罗和凯厄斯同意了。

凯厄斯把自己的伴侣软禁了起来，那个地方只有他自己知道。

阿罗不担心克劳利的安全，他从不担心，克劳利很乖，他不会背叛自己，所以他一定会没事的。

阿罗杀了狄黛米，没错，他杀死了自己的妹妹，杀死了马库斯的伴侣。那是一个没有月亮的夜晚，在某个吸血鬼和狼人领地的交界处，他在这片森林中亲手杀死了狄黛米。

甚至连月亮都不知道是阿罗杀了狄黛米，但克劳利知道。

狄黛米那天刚好约他出来，在某片森林，因为这里是狼人和吸血鬼领地的交界处，所以双方都不太经常光顾这片森林。她想让克劳利劝劝阿罗可不可以让她和马库斯离开家族，但是不久阿罗就来了。克劳利连忙躲了起来，他知道阿罗不愿意他和其他吸血鬼接触。

然后克劳利就看到阿罗亲手扯下了狄黛米的头颅。

克劳利逃掉了，他像蛇一样悄无声息的逃掉了，但他不知道该去哪里……他应该去找马库斯？或者凯厄斯？或者沃尔图里其他的吸血鬼吗？他要相信谁？他该怎么办？

他最后还是回到了普奥利宫殿，回到了阿罗为他准备的房间。

克劳利怕的直发抖，他缩在温暖柔软的床上颤抖着……可爱的狄黛米，她是那么善良，可是就算这样阿罗也不会允许她丝毫的质疑，连逃离都不允许。阿罗对自己的妹妹尚且如此……那么对自己呢？

阿罗回来的时候克劳利正缩在床上哭泣，他伸出冰冷苍白的手轻轻碰了克劳利一下，克劳利惊得轻叫一声。

“怎么吓成这样？”阿罗笑了，他扑在克劳利身上亲吻他的头发，“你是不是做了什么对不起我的事？”

克劳利连连摇头，他抖的更厉害了，他又想起了狄黛米。阿罗笑着把这个抖成筛子的美人搂在怀里，在他耳边呢喃着：“克劳利，不要离开我……千万不要离开我，我尝够背叛的滋味了……别让我失望。”

克劳利闭上眼，他没有说话。阿罗的手沿着克劳利消瘦的脊背一路向下，重重的按了一下他的腰窝。

“听见了吗，克劳利？”阿罗说，“不要背叛我。”

克劳利趴在床上，漂亮的背不堪重负的摇摆着，阿罗的手紧紧掐住他的腰身，挺身抽送着硕大的性器，克劳利的穴成熟而湿润，紧窄如初却更有弹性了，而且还有种特别的、圆润而突兀的阻碍。阿罗在克劳利的体内冲撞着，想把这个只属于他的美丽生物深深嵌入体内。

今天的克劳利似乎很紧张，刚刚阿罗在爱抚他的时候他浑身都在颤抖，小穴也没有快速的悦纳他的手指和肉棒。但阿罗并没有觉察出哪里不一样，克劳利害羞一样紧紧捂住眼睛，这反倒让吸血鬼更兴奋了。

“克劳利，克劳利……”阿罗伏在克劳利的背上，以尖牙和唇舌痛吻着克劳利的蝴蝶骨，以手指和指缝揉刮着克劳利的阴茎，“你离开的话我要怎么办呢……”

“小孩子，小孩子……啊，该死的、邪恶的小孩子！”阿罗深深顶入克劳利的深处，他一口咬住克劳利的肩头，贪婪的吸吮着克劳利汩汩而出的腥甜血液。克劳利轻轻嘶叫着，他射在了阿罗的手里。

“还好你不会怀孕，”阿罗收回尖牙，在克劳利蜜色的肩头上印了轻轻一吻，然后射在克劳利因为高潮剧烈收缩的体内，“你知道吗？吸血鬼从不接受过于年轻的血族，尤其是小孩子。”

克劳利的泪沿着指缝打湿了床褥。

他成熟了，由内而外的成熟了，这种成熟不仅仅现之于外表，还有他成熟的卵巢和输卵管，他已经成熟到已经做好受孕的准备了。

克劳利怀孕了。

他本以为阿罗会很高兴，吸血鬼无法诞下后代，但他怀上了和阿罗的孩子。克劳利准备今晚告诉阿罗这个令人惊喜的消息，然后他就被狄黛米叫了出去，然后他就目睹到狄黛米被他孩子的父亲杀害。

克劳利知道他必须要离开，离开普奥利宫，离开沃尔泰拉城，甚至离开拜占庭。

他要把孩子安全的生下来。


	3. 异变③孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孩子总是弥足珍贵的。

可是克劳利怎么可能逃离吸血鬼的掌心呢？

克劳利的确竭尽所能的逃了，但怀了孕的他跑不了多远，他把臃肿的身材裹进黑纱，悄悄混进了一只前往埃及的商船，他来到富庶的法老城。克劳利找到了城郊一个安静的地方，这里不冷不热，干湿适宜，很适合他的孩子出生。

夜深了，克劳利倚靠在墙角，他这几天毫无食欲，不想吃饭也不想喝水。他的腹部已经被撑到变形，几乎可以清晰的数出他一共要产下几颗蛋……他的孩子，克劳利轻抚着膨大的腹部，他感觉这些蛋迫不及待的想要出来看看这个世界。

这位母亲很恐惧，但也很期待，他相信自己一定能保护好孩子……这是他和阿罗爱的结晶，不管阿罗祝不祝福他们的诞生，他也一定要留住孩子们。克劳利甚至在描绘着孩子的样貌，会更像自己还是更像阿罗呢？他们也要吸血吗？要叫他们什么名字好呢？

一阵抽痛打断了他的思路，克劳利感觉他的泄殖腔口开了一点……生产要开始了。克劳利的臀部不由自主的抬起，他半坐半躺着叉开腿，翘起被汗水打湿的臀部。他脖子上那条蛋白石项链坠的他几乎窒息，但他并不想摘掉它……这是他和阿罗爱的象征。

克劳利的穴口慢慢张开，露出乳白色的卵，他的腹部一抽一抽的痛，他的腔口被蛋涨的连褶皱都被撑平了。产卵的克劳利又痛又累，他根本没法顾及周遭的环境，直到完整产下第一颗蛋，他才发现沃尔图里的吸血鬼已经围住了他，但全都背对着他。

阿罗就站在克劳利面前微笑。

“我亲爱的克劳利……”阿罗蹲下身，他冰凉的手伸进克劳利的衣服，拍了拍他胀鼓鼓的腹部，“我似乎告诉过你不要离开我。”

克劳利被冻的一激灵，本来已经到达腔口的第二颗蛋被他生生缩了回去。汗湿的红发贴在克劳利饱满的额头，他哀求着阿罗放过这些蛋，阿罗可以随意处置他，但请不要伤害他无辜的孩子。克劳利澄黄的蛇瞳闪烁着泪光，那双眼睛看向阿罗的眼神到现在还饱含着深情和依恋。

“克劳利，告诉我，”阿罗的声音温柔的甜腻，“这是我们的孩子吗？”

克劳利点头，又摇头，然后又开始点头。他不知道应该回答什么阿罗才能放过他的孩子……如果阿罗知道这是新生的年轻血族，那他的孩子必死无疑，如果阿罗认为这不是他的孩子，这些可怜的蛋也会被嫉妒到发狂的吸血鬼统统毁掉。

阿罗已经知道了答案，因为克劳利的眼睛从不会骗他。

于是吸血鬼冰冷的双手像无情的铁爪一样粗暴的抓进阿罗的体内，他的手伸到了太深的地方搅动着，他要把那些蛋生生掏了出来。

“不！阿罗……”克劳利痛到快要昏厥，他几乎能透过自己的腹部看到那只残忍的手，阿罗不想放过任何一颗可能存活下来的小生命，吸血鬼尖利的指甲似乎刮破了克劳利柔软温暖的腔体……但这点痛比起爱人亲手杀死自己珍贵的孩子来说算什么呢，克劳利一点力气都使不上来，他本能的向远处蠕动着，却被吸血鬼狠狠按在地上。

“克劳利，你知道吗？”阿罗说，他冰冷坚硬的手抓住了其中一颗蛋，他缓慢的把蛋拉出克劳利体内，“新生的血族无法控制自己的欲望，他们会给吸血鬼族群带来危险。”

那些脆弱的蛋还黏连着母体的腔液和血丝……一个，两个，三个，最后一个甚至还没来得及离开克劳利的体内就被阿罗玩笑般的捏碎了。

“克劳利，你知道的，”阿罗说，“我不能允许这种事发生。”

吸血鬼丝毫不理会克劳利痛苦的哀鸣，也看不见克劳利剧烈颤抖的身体和翻白的眼珠。阿罗把那些蛋全都毁掉了，连带着蛋里还没成型的小生命一起。

沃尔图里的吸血鬼沉默的背对着他们。

阿罗起身，抽出方巾擦掉了手上混着血的粘液，那些是克劳利的体液和他未出生的孩子。他用洁白如雪的手爱怜的摸了摸克劳利糊满泪水和汗水的脸，然后被蛇的毒牙狠狠咬了一口。

“噢……可怜的克劳利，”阿罗一挥手，把虚弱的克劳利甩到一边，“看来你是不打算和我一起回沃尔泰拉了。”

克劳利靠在墙角，他闭上澄黄的蛇眼。他的孩子死了，他也要死了，他要和狄黛米一样被阿罗杀死了。

但阿罗走了，在克劳利的唇上留下一个吻之后就走了。

这个吸血鬼杀了自己的孩子，然后留下他曾经的爱人走了。

那一夜，法老城被活生生地撕裂了，一条深不可测的深渊自地中海劈向法老城的中心，海水吞没了一切，曾经繁华的城市沉没到了深深的海底。

流淌在克劳利体内的恶魔血液觉醒了。

不知道天堂是如何操作的，地狱会给行走在人间的恶魔派发躯体，这些躯体没有灵魂，只是被单纯的制造出来作为容器使用。克劳利就是地狱为其中一只蛇形恶魔准备的容器之一，可是他发生了难以挽回的异变——这个由人类的骨、恶魔的血和蛇的肉组成的躯壳有了自我意识。

所以克劳利从地狱逃出来了，他慌不择路的逃进吸血鬼的王宫，遇见了阿罗。

阿罗的一切都比克劳利曾经存在的地狱好太多了，他在这个冰冷的吸血鬼身上感到了罕见却温暖的爱。

曾经他异变的自我意识让他爱上了阿罗，现在他异变的自我意识让他决定报复阿罗。

于是克劳利回来了，他回到了沃尔泰拉城，回到了普奥利宫殿。他遇到了很多吸血鬼守卫，这些强壮的吸血鬼都是沃尔图里珍贵的孩子，都是阿罗千年来收集到的宝贝，只要他们不背叛家族，那么他们在阿罗眼里可远比克劳利的孩子珍贵多了。所以克劳利把他们都杀了，就像阿罗击碎那些蛋一样淡然无情。

克劳利无意伤害马库斯，这只心碎的吸血鬼正在很远的地方流浪，凯厄斯深受重伤却逃的比谁都快，不过他在逃亡途中遭到了狼人的袭击……但这与克劳利无关。克劳利只想找到阿罗，让他亲眼看看他所珍视的家族最后凄惨的结局。

克劳利在自己曾经的房间发现了阿罗。

阿罗的长发乱糟糟的披在肩上，他的脸色更加苍白了，看起来和失去伴侣心灰意冷的马库斯没什么两样。克劳利伸出手，一把揪住阿罗的黑发，像他们初遇时阿罗拖着他一样拖着阿罗。

克劳利眯起黄色的蛇瞳，他拖着阿罗穿过漫长的走廊，推开镀金的大门，登上冷暗的石阶，来到长老的接待室。此时的接待室已经不是之前那个整洁的大厅了，这里现在堆满了沃尔图里吸血鬼的尸体，他们都被火焰熊熊燃烧着。

“阿罗，你看到了吗？”克劳利把阿罗拖上那只属于吸血鬼皇族长老的木椅，他把这个黑暗世界的支配者架上王座，“这是你珍贵的孩子们。”

阿罗不说话，只是呆呆的看着可怖的火焰，他精致的五官被火映得通红，大大的红眼睛里什么也没有。

“阿罗，”克劳利温柔的捧起阿罗的脸，“现在能体会到我的心情了吗？”

“你曾经是我最爱的人……不，你现在也是，即使你杀害了我的孩子，我们的孩子，”克劳利说，“可你并不在乎我……不是吗？你只在乎你的沃尔图里和吸血鬼的秩序，你只在乎你自己。”

“所以我会把你给我的一切都还给你。”

克劳利咬住了阿罗的唇，吸血鬼冰冷的血液流进克劳利的嘴里，并不可口也并不令人着迷……但克劳利还是咽了下去，这是阿罗曾经在他身上掠去的其中一部分。

克劳利爱抚着座椅上的阿罗，就像吸血鬼曾经做过的那样……他用手指在阿罗漂亮的骨骼上画上酥麻的线条，用吻在阿罗白到透明的肌肤上烙下淡红的印记，用舌尖在阿罗冰凉的身体上留下淫靡的水痕。

“克劳利……”阿罗哑声说，“已经够了，克劳利。”

克劳利悲哀的笑了笑，他觉得还不够，远远不够。他掰开吸血鬼惨白的臀瓣，用手指撕开阿罗的后穴，挺身直接进入了阿罗的体内。阿罗痛的尖叫，但他丝毫没有挣扎，而是伸手抱住了克劳利。

就是这个怀抱，这个冰冷却无比温情的怀抱，克劳利爱惨了这个怀抱，也恨透了这个怀抱。是这个怀抱的主人陪他度过了那么多日夜，也是这个怀抱的主人亲手扼杀了他们的结晶。

阿罗穴内的软肉被克劳利干的翻出来又被顶回去，克劳利的动作又狠又快，阿罗的伤口根本没法及时恢复，藉着血液的润滑，吸血鬼无人探访的甬道变得湿润起来，它被迫接受了克劳利的阴茎。吸血鬼痛苦的低吟着，看起来就像个易碎的纸娃娃。

克劳利胡乱的抽插着，对着阿罗被蹂躏到血肉模糊的下身，他很确定吸血鬼不能从这种完全暴力的性爱中获得半分快感，正如自己也将无法对吸血鬼精致的脸庞产生丝毫爱意。但克劳利的动作还是放柔了，放缓了，他忍不住低头亲吻阿罗，亲吻这个可恶的吸血鬼。克劳利的泪水打在阿罗的脸上，阿罗定定的望着克劳利，好像这些眼泪流自他干涸的眼。

阿罗直到最后都没有垂下抱着克劳利的手。

克劳利想要离开，吸血鬼却不放，他只能把吸血鬼的手臂狠狠卸了下来，留下阿罗失去支撑瘫倒在木椅上。

克劳利从领口中掏出那颗美丽的欧泊，那颗阿罗送给他的，在他艰难的生产时都没放弃的丘比特石。他把那颗蛋大的宝石塞进阿罗的穴口，吸血鬼无法合拢的穴努力吞吐着那块圆润光滑的石头，然而那块蛋白石还是随着血液和精液如产卵一样掉了出来，在石阶上碎成了无数片彩虹。

一起碎掉的似乎不只是彩虹，有什么东西也从克劳利身上消失了，他似乎终于恢复成他本该成为的样子。

克劳利笑了，他转身离开了普奥利宫，他要回家了。

一千多年后，古老的沃尔泰拉城还在庆祝着圣马库斯节，欧罗巴大陆另一端的英国伦敦也很热闹。恶魔在伦敦的夜晚遇见过一个年轻人，他们两个一见如故，甚至互相请对方喝了一杯。

“拉弥亚伊？”恶魔打量着年轻人，“那个吞食孩童的蛇妖？”

“准确来说是蛇妖拉弥亚的后代，半人半蛇的吸血鬼，”年轻人认真的说，“而且是别人先杀害拉弥亚的孩子她才会失控的，不是吗？”

恶魔不置可否。

“不过，你的确很像我的同类，但又不太像，”恶魔摘下墨镜，一双黄色的蛇瞳眯缝起来，“你究竟是个什么呢？”

“我不知道母亲是谁，不过我的父亲是一个，呃……吸血鬼？”年轻人耸耸肩，“说实话我没见过他几面，而且他看起来也不想见到我。”

“愿撒旦饶恕他，不过撒旦没这个资格，”恶魔喝了一大口酒，“听起来他真的不是个好父亲。”

“是的，不过是父亲救下了我，大概。”年轻人说，“我无意中探查过他的回忆，当时我还是一枚蛋……哈！他把我小心的藏进了衣袖中。”

“蛋？”恶魔眨了眨眼，“等下，你可以感知到别人的回忆？”

“当然，先生，”年轻人微微一笑，露出一对尖尖的牙，“就像我知道您是伊甸园之蛇但有个天使朋友，你们经常帮对方完成工作，您还会把人类的恶行写入自己的工作报告以得到地狱高层的褒……”

“我知道你把我看透了。”恶魔打断了他，“不如多说一点你自己的事……你大概多大？”

“哦，先生，我还很年轻，”年轻人挠挠一头黑发，“我出生在典雅的伊琳娜女皇统治下的拜占庭帝国，到现在也刚一千两百多年。”

“真巧，和我这具躯体差不多的岁数……相当年轻，大有可为。”恶魔举起杯子，“致你无限可能的未来，但愿没有天启。”

年轻人白到透明的皮肤映着杯中鲜红的液体，诡秘的蛇瞳眯了起来，亮的像一道澄黄的闪电。

“致无限可能的未来，克劳利先生。”拉弥亚伊说。

——————————————————————————  
tips：

[1]拉弥亚：古希腊神话中一只半人半蛇的女性怪物，也有一说是雌雄同体。她是希腊神话中海神波塞冬与拉比所生的女儿，也是宙斯的情妇。嫉妒的赫拉把拉弥亚的孩子全都掳走并加以杀害，后诅咒了拉弥亚。拉弥亚在赫拉咒语的影响下每到忆子成狂时都会残杀吞食孩童。拉弥亚的另一些后代被称为拉弥亚伊(Lamiae)，这些后代是半人半蛇的吸血怪。

[2]公元535年：当时沃尔泰拉在东罗马/拜占庭帝国的版图内，由查士丁尼一世执政。

[3]三位吸血鬼长老：在《暮光之城》系列曾提到他们有三千多岁了，且原住地在希腊，推断为迈锡尼文明末期被转化为吸血鬼。

[4]凯厄斯与狼人：《暮光之城》提到，凯厄斯因为一次狼人袭击险些丧命，之后把欧洲的狼人屠戮殆尽。

[5]蛇蜕皮、产卵：参考视频和养蛇论坛。

[6]蛋白石：也叫欧泊Opal。在古罗马时代欧泊象征彩虹，带给拥有者美好的未来，因为它清澈的表面暗喻着纯洁的爱情，它也被喻为“丘比特石”。

[7]狄黛米：《暮光之城》设定，她是阿罗的亲妹妹和马库斯的伴侣，因为想要同马库斯私奔被阿罗杀害，但马库斯一直以为狄黛米死于战役。

[8]嗜血妖童：《暮光之城》设定，吸血鬼制造的幼儿吸血鬼，因为不会抑制吸血欲望所以很难控制。制造嗜血妖童的家族会被沃尔图里惩罚，也就是灭族。

[9]法老城：也被称为地中海古城，在陆地4海里外的阿布吉尔湾20至30米深的海水底下被发现，据推测在1200年前的某晚因地震毁于一旦。

[10]伊琳娜：绰号“雅典的”，在位时间797年 - 802年，是拜占庭帝国和欧洲历史上第一位女皇，

[11]沃尔泰拉城：又译作沃特拉城（Volterra）曾是古伊特鲁里亚十二大城邦之一，它属于现今的托斯卡纳大区，位于比萨和锡耶纳之间。在斯蒂芬妮梅尔的《暮光之城》中作为吸血鬼皇族沃尔图里居住的城市出现，这座城每年都会庆祝圣马库斯节。


End file.
